Boston Brand (Prime Earth)
Rama Kushna When he was killed, Boston was placed in between life and death by Rama Kushna. She told him that he needed to atone for his past transgressions and egocentrism. As punishment, he was to better the life of others. He did, until an angel called Son of Morning questioned Rama Kushna's motives. After they exposed her for something darker, Deadman escaped her control. Justice League Dark The Pandora Pits Sometime after the JLD dissolved, Boston was called to a house in Gotham City by the Batman. Upon arrival to the house he was met by Zatanna and John Constantine who had also been welcomed by Batman. Batman then welcomed the trio into the house where Superman and Wonder Woman were waiting, on a table in the center of the room was a figure bound by Wonder Woman's lasso. The trinity explained to Boston and the others that they were attacked by the Outlaws, a crime fighting trio who had been infected by extremely powerful Demons. Fortunately they had been able to escape with their lives and capture one of the Outlaws- Red Hood, who was now tide to the table. They also explained that the possession had something to do with a magical font of evil known as the Pandora Pits. In order to free him, Boston decided to enter Red Hood and expel the demons that infected his mind and body. Upon entry into Hood's body he discovered that the demons were far too powerful for him and so tried to exit, however he was unsuccessful as he and Zatanna were both trapped in Red Hood's body as she had tried to help him escape. The Demons transported Deadman and Zatanna to the Pandora Pits in Antarctica, where the ancient witch Circe and her partner Ra's al Ghul were revealed to be the ones behind the possession of the Outlaws. Through the pits Boston learnt that if Circe brought the Trinity to the pits and sacrificed them she would be able to control the world.John Constantine used a spell to teleport himself to the Pandora Pits in order to save his allies. However Circe quickly subdued him and sent Boston after the Trinity, knowing that if he could possess Superman he could subdue the Trinity. Boston, who was under the control of the pits and thus Circe, was able to possess Superman and tackle Wonder Woman. After a long fight possessed Zatanna soon arrived and was able to transport Superman, Deadman and Wonder Woman to the pits with Batman being able to escape her wrath. After Deadman returned with Zatanna, Superman and Wonder Woman, Circe stated that the pure hearts of Zatanna and Deadman could replace Batman's part in the ritual sacrifice. As she began the ritual Batman and the Outlaws arrived, with Batman explaining he temporarily killed the Outlaws to free them of their demons. Batman then used his Batplane to free Deadman and the heroes from the pits. Deadman and all the other heroes then fought back against Circe and were able to defeat her and her Ani-men servants, ending the witches reign of terror. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** : Boston is able to possess the body of anyone he chooses. He can control what they do and say, and most of the time the subject doesn't remember anything Deadman did while he was in control of their body. | Abilities = * : During his mortal life, Boston was a trapeze artist who received great praise for his skill. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Deadman is a ghost; his real body has long been dead. However, he doesn't mind being intangible because it gives him more power to be a hero than being stuck on the ground. * If his subject has a a strong mental fortitude they can kick him out of their body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Power Ring: | Notes = * Deadman (Boston Brand) was created by Arnold Drake and Carmine Infantino, first appearing in . However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Paul Jenkins and Bernard Chang's DC Universe Presents series. * Deadman is dating Tatsinda. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt:Boston Brand (Terra Primal) Category:Ghosts Category:No Physical Body Category:Justice League Dark members Category:Circus Performers